


Their Hearth at the Lion Camp

by Katherine



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ayla remains with the Mamutoi, Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Healer, flint-knapper, and carver, Ayla and her mates filled their hearth at the Lion Camp with the supplies of their work.
Relationships: Ayla/Jondalar/Ranec
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Their Hearth at the Lion Camp

Healer, flint-knapper, and carver, Ayla and her mates filled their hearth at the Lion Camp with the supplies of their work. Against the racks of Ayla's drying medicinal plants, nodules of flint were stacked, and sections of mammoth ivory leaned. Jondalar still had few belongings, a habit from the seasons of travel with only what he could be carried on the back, before he met Ayla. Ranec was the one who filled the space with objects, all beautiful. Those things that were primarily for use had the beauty of function, many of them the bowls and storage containers which Ayla had made during her years alone in her valley.

There were the animals nearby, too. Whinney and Racer were outside, or in the horse annex that the Camp had built to welcome Ayla. Wolf roamed the earthlodge at will, but he spent most of his time with Ayla and her mates. Ayla became adept at picking Wolf's thick fur free of ivory chips and fragments of flint. Jondalar and Ranec helped, apologising.

Sharing her hearth with two men, both of whom she loved, surrounded by the busy life of the Lion Camp, Ayla could not imagine ever being lonely again.


End file.
